You Drive Me Wild
by FeveredNights
Summary: A love grows between two unexpectant victims. MarcelinexBubblegum, this fanfiction is not based in the land of OOO, its more like a story revolving around high school. The characters of M and B, with more realism. Rating may change to M, all depending.
1. YoU tHiNk YoUr CoOlEr ThAn Me?

I watch her through glazed eyes as she struts around the party like she owns the place. Lacing fingers with desperate boys and winking idly at girls who take second glances. She thinks that this is her scene, the way she plays the field is sickening. But anyone who has half a brain cell knows that her head is in the clouds. She thinks shes so cool, which is why I have devised a brilliant plan to bring her down.

I tip my beer up against my lips and down the addicting liquid before climbing on stage to take the place of the band who had just got done performing. I watch as teenagers stop dancing at the loss of music. They're all high off of the excitement of the party. Dim lights create shadows that mask everyones features, but I still can spot her through the dreary atmosphere. Her red hair falling over her shoulders and her nose pointed up high in a snooty manner, as if to say that shes better than anybody and everybody here.

I look down at the stage to locate my guitar. When my gaze fell upon it I lazily picked it up and sling it around my shoulder in a nonchalant manner. Soundlessly I walk up to the microphone and scarcely let my lips run across the surface.

"Excuse me, could I please gather the attention of the student body?" I question, flashing a smile at the awaiting audience. Some giggle, a person whoops in the background. I search through the crowd and find her with my lustful eyes.

"Well I have a special treat for you all tonight." I pause a second to let the rest of the crowd simmer down. Once their voices hush I speak up again, this time speaking in a tone that drips with sarcasm. "Now of course you all know the most perfect girl in the world, whom has decidedly graced us with her presence tonight. YES! Tonight she is here to join the public!" I jump off of the stage, my crimson guitar swinging loosely at my side. The crowd parts to let me through as I make my way through. All eyes on me as I walk towards her. It is here and now that she finally looks at me.

I come up close grasping the mic in my clammy hand. She looks confusedly at me, daringly raising an eyebrow and pursing her soft plump lips. I feel her sizing me up as I lean towards her and mutter into the mic, "I speak for all of us when I say this one is for you...princesssssss, now listen UP!" I run up the stage stairs and onto the front of the stage, shoving the mic into a stand before beginning to play.

The crowd is silent as I strum the first cord before breaking out into the song. "If I could write you a song to make you fall in loooove, I would already have you up under my arm. I've used up all of my tricks. I hope that you like this. But you probably wont...you think your cooler than me." I watch as her face contorts angrily, her soft hands clenching into fists at the side of her dress. The crowd surrounding is cheering, all turning at some point or another to scoff at the poor, little rich girl who is so blatantly being made fun of.

"You've got designer shades just to hide your face. You wear them around like your cooler than me. And you never say hey or remember my name, its probably cause...you think your cooler than me." I smile greedily as she looks at me. I find myself becoming more courageous as she smolders me with that heated look. "You've got your high brow, shoes on your feet. And you wear them around like it 'aint shit. But you don't know the way that you look, when your steps make that much noise, shh...see."

Her poser rich friends are now clapping her on the back, as she glares deeply at something that must be very interesting on the floor.

I know and she knows that this is my revenge for all those wasted times I tried to confront her. To get her to cast a measly glance in my direction. But she's so caught up in her own little world of riches that she doesn't have time for anyone else. She's daddy's little princess and gets what ever she wants. Well tonight I'm making a stand, to show her just what its like to feel like shit.

"And dont you dare act like you dont know, know whats up. Cause your nose is up, I'm approaching up. Like I can give you winter in the summer, summer in the winter. Miami in December. Trying to look bored in those Diors, she probably is." I flick my wrist in her direction. I hope she feels everybody's eyes wash over her in a distasteful manner.

"Was acting shallow, until she found out just how deep my pocket is." I stop playing the song for a second to jump off the stage and make my way over to her.

Looking her in the eyes I pull the microphone up to my lips, my guitar hanging unused at my side. "Mrs. Pre-Madonna, this is your reminder...that I think you're fine, but heh I'm finer." I say before I turn around and begin to strum the chords again, ready to repeat the songs chorus for the last time.

After my gig I pass through the crowd and feel everybody's hands clapping against my back in congratulations as I make my way to the beer counter. I grab a bottle and take a seat against a wall near the back of the party, dim light washing over my body. Slightly sweating I pull my long black mane up into a high pony tail.

Now don't get me wrong getting drunk and partying is all in good fun, but for heavens sake I'm a vampire and being near all this mortals is making me dizzy from blood lust. So I stand up and start to make my way towards the door. As I was nearing my escape I feel a small hand grip my shoulders and wield me around.

She's standing there, angrily glaring at me with her arms crossed under her breasts. She's wearing a thin fabric, pink dress that is strapless and ends about mid thigh. Her nails are freshly manicured and her dark red locks frame her face elegantly, dark blue eyes stand out boldly against her soft skin. I bite my lip and ask what she wants. Before I can tell what's coming next she pulls back her arm and slaps me hard across the face. Before i can angrily retort I see subtle tears streaming down her face, her arms now hanging loosely at her sides, fists clenched. She gazes at me with such hatred in her eyes, I am sure that I will burst into flame.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Making a fool of me like that." She muttered still smoldering me under her gaze.

"Well who the hell do you think you are, period?" I ask, now crossing my arms, my own voice giving me the courage to stand up to her. "You prance around like you're a movie star. Just because you're rich doesn't give you the right to treat people like shit...Bubblegum." I gag inwardly at her nickname. What the hell kind of name was it anyway? Its like was a four year old names their Barbie Doll and she just decidedly forces everybody in high school to call her by it. I mutter goodbye and stride out the door. My hands are dug deep into the pockets of my skinny jeans and my red boots are not visible through the darkness. I feel myself shiver as a cool wind wraps itself around my bare arms, I really should have thought of something to wear other than this damn tank top.

I walk over to my motorcycle, pull the keys out of my back pocket and stick them into the ignition. Nonchalantly I rev the engine before peeling out into the darkness.

_**Okay guys R&R. This is the most strange couple ever but I just have to write a fanfiction about them so here it is! I would love to hear what everyone thinks of the story and what they think should happen next. BTW all of this isnt just going to be from marceline's point of veiw the next chapter will be from P.B's POV. Thanks for reading and oh by the way whoever wants more of this story should review cause thats really the only thing that motivates me to write more. TTFN**_


	2. StOlEn

**Okay so warning before anybody reads. As you may have guessed this is a girlxgirl fanfiction. So if you have any problems with that don't bother reading. Rated Teen for a reason folks, enjoy.**

Marceline had it all wrong and Bubblegum was the only one who knew it. The young red head had her reasons for avoiding the dark haired vixens eyes every time she looked her way. It wasn't that she was trying to make that gorgeous girl feel unwanted... it was just, the girl brought up feelings inside of Bubblegum that made her feel sick. She didn't like the way her heart stopped or the way her face became flooded from over excitement whenever Marceline was walking by her in the hallways.

Bubblegum was the queen of the school. She always adhered the set of standards and tasted that appear to be unseen by a panel of hipster judges. Everybody listened to what she had to say, she was always the person to give a thumbs up or thumbs down to the incoming and outgoing trends and styles of pop culture. She had her circle of friends which would sit together at lunchtime, pontificating with each other, all competing for a moment of self aggrandizing glory (which Bubblegum always hogged). Scoffing at the teenagers they thought themselves better than. So lets face it, the little princess could never come out to face the fact that she was head over heels for the rocker chick that ruled the music scene of the school. It would be a detrimental blow to her popularity, and that was something the teenage queen could not afford. All in all she was never trying to hurt Marceline's feelings. She was just trying to push her battling conscience deeper into the dark abyss of a closet.

Then, after all Bubblegum had done to avoid Marceline the girl had STILL gotten up onto stage and sung a song directed AT HER? To fucking humiliate her in front of the entire school? Oh there was going to be fucking hell to pay for this...

Bubblegum could feel her face heating up the more she thought about her anger towards the ebony haired girl. 'She's going to pay tonight, the bitch,' Bubblegum said under her breath as she drunkenly stood up from the seat she was sitting in walk towards her car. The red haired girl knew drunk driving was a bad idea but if she was going to get her revenge she was going to have to get to where Marceline was. And she knew just where to look for the music protege.

Marceline had always been somewhat fascinated with the ocean. Bubblegum knew this for her fathers mansion was located next to the beach. There were nights in which Bubblegum would wake up to the soft delicate pluck of guitar strings, the sound of waves crashing not to far in the distance. It was in these moments where she began to notice her feelings for the rocker in the skin tight jeans and grey wife-beater. Bubblegum had spent countless nights watching Marceline play her instrument effortlessly a cigarette always hanging loosely in between her full lips. Marceline always created the most exotic of songs, so beautiful Bubblegum would think she were about to cry. Then before she was ready for it to be over Marceline would stand up, sand falling from the back of her dark jeans as she walked away, guitar clutched in one hand. Then she would be off into the night on her motorcycle, to god knows where.

Luckily the road was free of other cars that night, as Bubblegum drover her Mustang home, slightly swerving into the opposite lane every so often. She gripped the steering wheel as if her life depended on it and sighed happily when her fathers mansion finally emerged into view. Slowing down she pulled into the drive way, making haste to get her ass out of the vehicle.

Silently Bubblegum strode to the front door, opening it up slowly so as not to wake up her father. Inside darkness surrounded her, forcing the red head to blindly feel around for the light switch that would light the staircase leading up to her room.

Once inside her room Bubblegum flicked on her lamp and cautiously walked over to her window. A lump caught in her throat as she peered outside and saw the form of Marceline sitting in the sand, playing her guitar. Bubblegum bit her lip and backed away from the window. Before she went down to the ocean to yell at the girl she was going to have to change out of her party clothes into something more comfortable.

Striding over to her closet, Bubblegum opened the door to pick out the most appropriate outfit for this occasion. After ten minutes of an intense inner conflict on which outfit to wear she decided on some particularly short Abercrombie & Fitch jean shorts, a white wife beater and a green Holister sweatshirt to go over it so she didn't get cold down by the water. Next, the spoiled girl walked to her vanity and re-applied her make-up and pulled her hair into a messy high ponytail. Deciding that she looked fine enough Bubblegum slowly tiptoed down the stairs making sure to pull on some cowboy boots before she stepped out into the cool night air.

It was utterly beautiful outside. The moon was slight obscured my cumulous clouds and the stars shone brightly in the far distance. The sound of music greeted her ears drawing Bubblegum back to the task at hand.

As Marceline started to come into view the princesses heart pace quickened, fearing what would happen once she finally met her destination. Then everything changed as the ebony haired vixens hand fell loosely from the strings. The music stopped and so did Bubblegum's world. Her breath hitching in her throat as she watched Marceline look up and slightly cock her head to the side. Her mouth in a straight line, her eyes alit with something that Bubblegum couldn't quite put her finger on...perhaps it was anger, or hatred.

Bubblegum blushed when she felt those dark eyes on her but refused to look away from the beautiful woman sitting before her. Black locks flowing idly over defined, muscular arms. Bangs slightly obscuring her black eyes, full lips as red as blood glistening under the moonlight. Bubblegum forced herself to keep walking forward. Every ounce of anger she had felt earlier slowly slipping away, every insult, every crude word vanished as she sat down next to Marceline.

Bubblegum turned her head to the side and was stricken to see Marceline staring deep into her eyes, as if she were looking into her soul. Then as sudden as anything, the black haired goddess whispered... "I wrote you a song." And she began to play...

Quickly her fingers strode over cords and strings creating a beautiful melody, then her voice rang out soft and pure through the night air. "We watch the season pull up its own stakes, and catch the last weekend of the last week. Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced, another sun soaked season fades away." Bubblegum shivered as the cool night air whipped against her bare legs a hint of fall idly playing in the breeze. Traces of summer were beginning to drift away. Bubblegum closed her eyes and lowered her head into the crook of Marceline's neck. Her lips pressed slightly against the bare skin there.

"You have stolen my heart, you have stolen my heart." Bubblegum forgot to breath as she heard these desirable words spill from the beautiful girls lips. Slowly she rose her hand and let it stroke and play with Marceline's black, soft locks. Dragging her fingers through the girls hair awakened a feeling inside of her. It felt like her entire heart had ripped open and was slowly sinking and growing heavier deep in her chest.

"Invitation only, grand farewells. Crash the best one, of the best ones. Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, to early to say goodnight." The sound of waves crashing against the shore gave a beautiful effect to the song. Bubblegum knew that even if she had ever wanted to, she would never be able to forget this night.

"I watch you spin around in your highest heels, you are the best one, of the best ones...we all look like we feel. You have stolen my heart." Marceline finished with one last elegant strum of a chord and lay her guitar down in the sand next to her. "And that princess, is the song I wrote for you, that I didn't sing at the party. But I promise you this, there are plenty more hateful lyrics I have strung together over the years. I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you." Marceline finished quietly.

Without warning the lips that were pressed against Marceline's neck began to move. Slowly kissing the skin at first, but as seconds flew by the kisses became more desperate as though her life depended on it. Marceline bit her lip suppressing a moan as she felt Bubblegum's tongue flick out of her mouth and roll up her neck and across her jaw line.

"Your fucking playing with me and your drunk!" Marceline spat, pulling away, her chest heaving. The rocker stood up and began to walk away, but was stalled when she felt a soft hand curl around her wrist. "What?" She asked, stopping in her tracks. The cool breeze playing with her hair, blowing it around her frail shoulders.

"Its just, I'm not fucking around with you Marceline," Bubblegum said quietly.

The black haired beauty sighed before turning around and was surprised when the impact of Bubblegum's mouth crashed with her own. They stood there softly kissing for a moment before the kiss grew fiercer. Marceline ran her hands to the back of the red haired girls head. Running her fingers through the luscious locks and deepening the kiss. Bubblegum moaned into Marceline's mouth as she felt the other girls tongue heatedly force itself into her own. As their tongues battled for dominance the red head let her hands travel down Marceline's sides to rest at her hips, while both her thumbs suggestively slipped under the hem of the taller girls skin tight jeans.

Both pulled away for air, panting slightly. "I think we should run away together, if only for a short amount of time. We should leave this place." Bubblegum said between short intakes of air, desperately looking into the other girls eyes.

"Well, I've always been one to break the rules and to do crazy things." Marceline commented, grinning at the girl standing across from her, her sharp incisor teeth flashing as she smiled. "Hell its crazy and probably very stupid but lets do it!"

And with that the new found couple walked hand in hand up to Bubblegum's mansion, to steal some cash from her fathers safe before heading out on Marceline's motorcycle into the brisk Midsummer night.

**Read and Review! Sorry it takes so long for e to update chapters! I'm just a bit unmotivated. The only thing that motivates me to write is if I have enough reviews lol**


End file.
